


Between The Sheets

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Bones share a moment when she needs it most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for (locked comm) [jim_and_bones](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/)' St. Patrick's Day "Drinks" challenge.

She and Bones have been together for long enough that he knows the look on her face when she's finally given the all-clear in sickbay. Jamie knows he knows because he takes her hand very gently and strokes his thumb along the edge of her palm, looking at her with sympathy—but never pity.

She appreciates that.

They go to his quarters instead of hers, because they're farther away and Jamie needs the long walk. She needs a long shower, too; trying to wash off the grime of the mission and the failure that twists tightly inside her ribcage. Jamie stays in the shower until the sonics begin hurting her ears, then she pulls one of Bones' old t-shirts over her head and goes back to the bedroom. The sheets are cool and fresh as she slips between them, chilling her bare legs.

Bones follows her to bed. This is a familiar ritual to them both, and they each know the part they play in it well enough that they don't need to talk about it. Actions speak louder than words and this action is loudest of all to her.

Jamie's half-ready for him before they even start. He rolls over, pressing her down into the mattress and stroking her inner thighs, edging them apart gently. She drags her blunt nails through the short hair at the nape of Bones' neck as he enters her, covering her mouth with his to muffle her sigh. It's not really a kiss. This isn't really _sex_.

It's slow until they find a familiar rhythm, then Bones speeds up. Five of his breaths to every two of hers when he's closest to coming. Jamie counts them in her head, timing it, and clings onto him, letting Bones move them both. The sheets are no longer cool against her skin and they smell just like he does. Like this, it's hard to tell where he ends and Jamie begins.

He's on top of her, around her, inside her, grounding her—everything is Bones in that moment and that's all she wants. Just him.

She doesn't come, but that isn't what's important.


End file.
